


Draco Malfoy versus Cats

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats (2019) - Freeform, Draco hates musicals, Harry enjoys musicals, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry takes Draco to seeCatsat the cinema.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Draco Malfoy versus Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Finite_. The very end of a thing. 
> 
> I'm with Harry. I thought Cats was brilliant!

Harry had taken Draco to see _Cats_. 

“You’re never, ever picking the film again,” Draco hissed, as they walked out the cinema. “That’s it. _Finite._ The end. My fault for engaging with Muggle culture, Potter. Father did warn me! Now I have to go the whole rest of my life with that in my memory. Wizards routinely live to over a hundred, Harry!” 

Then Draco had a bright idea. “ _Obliviate_ me, love! Wipe all the memories from my mind!”

Harry smiled to himself, liking Draco’s idea. Obliviating meant he could convince Draco to watch the film once again next weekend…

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great New Year, if that's your thing. I love all of you!
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
